


Play Nice

by Arsenic



Category: Bandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Panic! at the Disco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-24
Updated: 2007-06-24
Packaged: 2020-09-28 14:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/Arsenic
Summary: Panic has a new investor.





	Play Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femmequixotic's prompt for the Fall in Love meme

Pete said, "Be nice."

Ryan said, "I suck at that."

"I know. Do it anyway."

"Maybe you should find someone else, like Brendon."

"He said 'George Ryan Ross III'."

Ryan looked stricken. "This is a bad idea, Pete."

Pete sighed. "Would you like, at some point in the future to actually make money from your tours?"

Ryan had to admit he wouldn't mind it. "Fine."

"And dress appropriately."

Ryan just gaped at that, because if anyone didn't have room to talk it was Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III. Ryan smirked. _That_ travesty of a name made him feel slightly better.

*

The investor was sort of ridiculously good looking, all pale shades and sharp angles, and Draco Malfoy was a pretty stupid name, too, so after the introductions, Ryan wasn't feeling quite as at sea as he had before. When Pete wandered off to, "get them some drinks," Ryan asked, "Why me?" It wasn't smooth or politic and Pete was probably going to kill him later.

Only, possibly not, because Malfoy was smiling wryly. "Quite the little barbarian, aren't we?'

Ryan just waited for an answer. He was pretty sure his lineage wasn't going to get him a pass with this guy no matter what, so he wasn't even going to bother trying.

Malfoy's smile deepened a little, or rather, just shifted. "I like beautiful things."

And all right, it was kind of rare that Ryan found someone who could be more shocking with their honesty than either he or Spencer. He asked, "I'm not actually for sale, you realize?"

"But your time clearly was."

"If I had said no, Pete merely would have turned away you're offer."

"But you didn't."

No. Ryan hadn't.

"Why not?" Malfoy asked. He sounded validly curious.

Ryan thought about it. "Because you did ask for me."

Malfoy's eyes narrowed. "Like to be noticed, do we?"

"By the right people." _In the right ways._

"And you deem me right?" He didn't sound flattered. He sounded amused, maybe.

"You have potential," Ryan said.

Malfoy slanted a look at him and Ryan thought that potential was exactly the right word.


End file.
